The First Meeting
by HG59
Summary: Reborn was a hitman, and that was that. But what he didn't expect to find was this new emotion starting to stir within him. It was all because he met this one little bundle of joy. Fluffy R and 27, the beginning of R27 if you squint! A secret Santa fic.


**AN: Merry Christmas everybody! I don't know about you guys, but I stayed up very late on Christmas Eve to watch ****The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King**** and play card games. Let's just say I slept at around…I don't know, 2:30AM on Christmas day?**

**On a side note, this secret Santa fic is for **_**The Storyteller of Dreams**_**! I tried to do the pairing R27 (or something revolving around them with family/fluff) like you preferred but…well, it's my first time writing for this pair! Hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

"Is it possible for me to become the great Vongola boss you wish me to be?"

Narrowed coal orbs met big doe-ish brown ones. An object thrown, a yelp responded, and a smirk.

"Not with your current dame-self. It looks like I need to increase your training ten fold."

Another screech, another smirk, and the same thought about the wimpy boy.

_You have plenty to learn Tsuna._

* * *

He remembered their first, **very first**, meeting like it was yesterday.

It was a snowy morning, just like it was today on this perfect December morning. Snowflakes lightly sprinkled the ground at dawn as the sounds of traffic were the only echoes heard. He assumed everyone was inside, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate (or, in his case, a cup of espresso) and snuggling with his or her family.

The lone hitman was just strolling around the deserted streets of Namimori. It was one of those days when the Ninth visited his external advisor's family, and Reborn couldn't think of a more wasteful pastime. With all his family long dead and gone, Reborn didn't understand the importance of spending time with them, or the importance of that…**feeling**. He only knew that it was a useless emotion that everyone felt…except him. Which was good, in his opinion, because he certainly doesn't need it to do his job; it would only hinder him.

The Ninth was grateful to his subordinates ("_Too_ grateful," Reborn mumbled) to give everyone a winter vacation. Due to the lack of bodyguards away, Reborn assigned himself to accompany the Ninth, who insisted that he was fine being unguarded. That statement from the Ninth was also why he was lurking around corners, keeping a close eye on his worry-free boss.

While passing through a deserted park to grab a can of coffee from the machine, a colorful blur caught the corner of his eye. That colorful blur was actually a little kid in an orange hat playing with a red ball. His common sense spoke up. _'What kind of parent leaves their child so noticeable,' _he looked around, _'and unattended in a park?'_

Just as he thought of this, something touched his trousers. It was a very familiar looking ball. _'That kid.'_ With his free hand, Reborn picked up the plaything. Eyes under the fedora glanced up to see a little bundle frozen on the spot from seeing a stranger holding his precious toy. With little steps, the figure slowly inched his way towards the undercover hitman, dragging his boots in the lightly covered snow.

One foot.

The other foot.

It took some time until the kind-of immobilized child was two feet in front of the observing hitman. _'At least the parent had some sense to protect him from the cold,'_ as he scanned the heavy winter clothing and inwardly chuckling at the image. _'But not from a stranger.'_

The things most noticeable were the orange pompom on his childish hat and how heavily padded he was. His face was partly covered by a matching scarf, and Reborn couldn't see the child's face because his head was down.

A muffled, but nevertheless timid, voice squeaked "Excuse me mister, can I please have my ball back?" The deadly hitman's eyebrow rose with interest.

"Is that how you address your elders? And look up when you're talking." Miniature gloved fingers played around themselves. The child's eyes still found the ground intriguing.

"S-sorry mister." Suddenly his head whipped up and warm owlish orbs were observing him. "Um, ojii-san*, can I _please_ have my ball back? Haha* told Tsu-kun not lose another ball again."

A mini anime-ish mark appeared on Reborn's forehead. "Hah?" He kneeled down to the boy's level and gave him a 'hitman' glare.

"Are you _blind_, you little brat? I'm clearly younger than an elderly person." His voice was slicked with menace and purposeful threat.

Reborn had expected multiple outcomes to happen. The kid should be near tears or greatly frighten from his hostile attitude. Already he didn't like the first timid response from the little creature. _'Maybe frightening him a little will break his nervous talk.' _

The response he got was something he wasn't expecting.

A _smile_. An innocent uplift of his lips and even a tiny giggle escaped the little kid.

"I'm sorry!" Those tender eyes stared back at him. "Tsu-kun just wants his ball back before Haha gets mad at him."

The cool orbs observed the bundle of joy (who was radiating happiness and innocent) before the ball returned to its owner.

"Thank you mister!"

"Ohhhh Tsu-kunnn!" Both pairs of eyes glanced up. "Where are you? It's time to come inside! Oji-san* is waiting for you!"

The pair exchanged glances before the voice added "With hot chocolate too!"

The boy named 'Tsu-kun' smiled. "See? Haha is calling for me!" He noticed the can of caffeine in the man's grasp.

"Mister…" Another raised eyebrow. "…do you want to drink hot chocolate with me? I'm sure Haha won't mind me bringing a friend home!"

At this comment, the hitman felt a stir of emotions inside of him. Instead of verifying what kind of emotions, he ignored it and chuckled out loud.

"No brat, I have business to do." At this statement, Tsu-kun's face dropped.

"But mister, you're suuuppppeeerrr nice! And you look cold! I'm sure Haha won't mind, I promise!" The 'Are-you-serious-I'm-not-going-with-you-**I'm**-serious' look made Tsu-kun's lower lip tremble.

A whisper.

"_Am I going to see you again?"_

Reborn kept a straight mask on as he let out a sigh, but underneath that mask was utter annoyance.

"How about this," Reborn gently grabbed the brunette's free hand and placed the can within his palm. "I'll let you hold onto my espresso for now. And you know how it's warm now?"

"U-um, it's pretty cold mister."

Reborn ignored the comment. "This is proof." He saw the confused cock of the child's head. "Proof that I'll come back for it. So when I come back, I better see it still there. You understand?"

The milky brown eyes twinkled in delight. "Yes, yes I do!"

Another call from the child's mother signaled that it was time for him to leave. Tsu-kun gazed up at Reborn as he stood up, red ball in one hand and the can in the other.

"Promise, right?"

The cool charcoal eyes narrowed, and the fedora hid another raised eyebrow.

"Sure kid. I promise."

Another yell, this time more desperate, was heard. Tsu-kun quickly pivoted around (causing him to almost slip. Reborn caught him in time) and after saying thanks, he called out in response.

"I'm coming Haha!" He glanced back at his new friend, and smile.

"Bye mister! I'll see you later!" And with that, Tsu-kun left the lone hitman standing there. A light snowfall was gracing the city once again, as it had done that morning, and Reborn smirked to himself as he reflected over the last few minutes.

'_That kid…I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing him again in the future.'_

And with that thought, Reborn continued his rounds around the block.

* * *

"I want you to tutor the next candidate for the Vongola tenth position." Elderly wise eyes gazed at his number one hitman. "He has a long way to go, but I think-no, I _know_ you'll grow fond of him."

A folder slid across the desk to the hitman, who opened it up. He smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hiiieeee! How did you get into our house?!"

The little infant only smirked as he looked up to his new student. An old but shiny can on the shelf caught his attention, which only caused his amusement to expand.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

* * *

***Note:**

Ojii-san basically means grandpa. It's totally different form oji-san

Haha is an imformal/casual way to address your mother. I didn't feel like using Okaa-san because it was too formal. **EDIT: **Oops, nevermind. Haha is what you say when you're speaking to your own mother. Okaa is the way to address her ^^ Thanks to _Aquamarine Lacus_ for clearing that up!

Oji-san basically means uncle. Different from ojii-san because it has one 'i'

**Gaahh, I hope it was to your liking! Enjoy your Christmas everyone! **


End file.
